le défi de la cantatrice chauve
by lolipop62150
Summary: vous cherchez une fiction humoristique et perverse avec Voldemort en perso principal qui lit une pièce de théâtre vraiment tordante ? Cette fiction est faite pour vous ! (j'ai répondu à une annonce aller voir la fiction de en question les exigences ne sont pas dure)


Bonjour tout le monde ! le défi de The Devil is Lucky m'a interpellée et j'y ai répondu (allez voir les conditions du défi dans sa fiction il n'y a pas vraiment de trop grandes contraintes et donc tout le monde peut faire un petit défi) alors voici ce que j'ai pondu

Tout ce qui est en italique est la pièce, ce qui est entre * sont les pensées de Voldemort, et ce qui est entre parenthèse sont ses actions

Ah et dernière précision j'ai mis cette fiction en rating M pour une bonne raison car c'est surtout vers le passage où sont les Martins avec les Smith et le pompier **qu'il y a** **beaucoup d'allusions de la part de Voldemort au sexe** dans toutes ses versions (partouze, hétéro, gays, lesbienne, pédophilie, cougars, fist, anal, vaginal, pipe, cunnilingus et encore d'autres trucs) donc ne me dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenus ! et aussi comme d'habitude il traite les moldus comme des moins que rien

Voldemort était à son début de règne, sur son trône *le royal pas les toilettes, parce que ça ne le fait pas de régner sur la merde. Quoique les moldus, les sangs de bourbes, les sang mêlés, et les traitres à leur sangs étaient aussi de la merde, mais bon ça le fait plus de dire le trône royal* et avait encore une petite pointe d'hésitation quant à ce qu'il ferait aux moldus et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des sangs pur convenables donc, pour s'aider à se convaincre lui-même, il avait pris au hasard un livre qui relatait une pièce de théâtre, car d'après ses connaissances les pièces de théâtres étaient les œuvres les plus distingués des moldus, donc il allait lire une pièce pour se faire une idée de leur intelligence

_Eugène Ionesco_

_**La cantatrice chauve**_

_ANTI-PIÈCE_

*Ça commence bien, le moldu à qui j'ai pris ce livre m'avait bien juré avant de mourir que c'était une pièce de théâtre, or ici c'est marqué anti-pièce bizarre bizarre*

_PERSONNAGES :_

_M. SMITH, Mme. SMITH, M. MARTIN, Mme. MARTIN, mary la bonne, LE CAPITAINE DES POMPIERS_

*pompiers ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?*

_SCÈNE I_

_Intérieur bourgeois anglais, avec des fauteuils anglais. Soirée anglaise. M. Smith, Anglais, dans son fauteuil et ses pantoufles anglais, fume sa pipe anglaise et lit un journal anglais, près d'un feu anglais. Il a des lunettes anglaises, une petite moustache grise, anglaise. A côté de lui, dans un autre fauteuil anglais, Mme Smith, Anglaise, raccommode des chaussettes anglaises. Un long moment de silence anglais. La pendule anglaise frappe dix-sept coups anglais._

*je sais que l'on est en Angleterre mais quand même le répéter tout le temps ! Je ne suis pas un moldu moi ! Je suis le plus intelligent de tous les sorciers !*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Tiens, il est neuf heures. Nous avons mangé de la soupe, du poisson, des pommes de terre au lard, de la salade anglaise_.* hé bien dit donc ils doivent tous être gros si ils mangent toujours tout ça à chaque repas*_ Les enfants ont bu de l'eau anglaise_.* et ils recommence avec les adjectifs anglais*_ Nous avons bien mangé, ce soir_.* encore heureux avec tout ce qu'ils se sont empiffrés*_ C'est parce que nous habitons dans les environs de Londres et que notre nom est Smith._*mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir ?*

_M. SMITH, continuant sa lecture, fait claquer sa langue._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Les pommes de terre sont très bonnes avec le lard, l'huile de la salade n'était pas rance_.*ça ?! des paroles distingués ! mais ma parole ils ne font que parler de nourriture !*_ L'huile de l'épicier du coin est de bien meilleure qualité que l'huile de l'épicier d'en face, elle est même meilleure que l'huile de l'épicier du bas de la côte._* et moi j'ai une huile meilleure là car elle vient de ma baguette* _Mais je ne veux pas dire que leur huile à eux soit mauvaise._

_M. SMITH, continuant sa lecture, fait claquer sa langue._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Pourtant, c'est toujours l'huile de l'épicier du coin qui est la meilleure..._*franchement mais prend une huile quelconque de toute façon toutes celles que tu trouveras seront en dessous de ce que je peux produire*

_M. SMITH, continuant sa lecture, fait claquer sa langue._

*il est muet ou quoi ?*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mary a bien cuit les pommes de terre, cette fois-ci. La dernière fois elle ne les avait pas bien fait cuire. Je ne les aime que lorsqu'elles sont bien cuites_.*je m'en fou de tes gouts culinaire !*

_M. SMITH, continuant sa lecture, fait claquer sa langue._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Le poisson était frais. Je m'en suis léché les babines._*ça prouve bien que les moldus sont des animaux moi j'aurais dit les lèvres* _J'en ai pris deux fois. Non, trois fois. Ça me fait aller aux cabinets_.*en même temps avec tout ce qu'elle a engouffré_ …* Toi aussi tu en as pris trois fois. Cependant la troisième fois, tu en as pris moins que les deux premières fois, tandis que moi j'en ai pris beaucoup plus. J'ai mieux mangé que toi, ce soir. Comment ça se fait? D'habitude, c'est toi qui manges le plus. Ce n'est pas l'appétit qui te manque.*_je me désespère qu'elle parle d'autre chose que de nourriture*

_M. SMITH, fait claquer sa langue_.*je vais lui couper sa langue moi !*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Cependant, la soupe était peut-être un peu trop salée. Elle avait plus de sel que toi_.*en même temps avec un mari muet ce n'est pas difficile de trouver quelque chose de plus salé que lui*_ Ah, ah, ah. Elle avait aussi trop de poireaux et pas assez d'oignons_.*et moi je mets des carottes dedans*_ Je regrette de ne pas avoir conseillé à Mary d'y ajouter un peu d'anis étoile_.*qu'est-ce que c'est ?*_ La prochaine fois, je saurai m'y prendre_.*je pensais que c'était la bonne qui faisait la cuisine et pas elle*

_M. SMITH, continuant sa lecture, fait claquer sa langue._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Notre petit garçon aurait bien voulu boire de la bière, il aimerait s'en mettre plein la lampe_*une lampe ? ça sert à éclairer non ?*, _il te ressemble. Tu as vu à table, comme il visait la bouteille? Mais moi, j'ai versé dans son verre de l'eau de la carafe. Il avait soif et il l'a bue. Hélène me ressemble : elle est bonne ménagère, économe, joue du piano. Elle ne demande jamais à boire de la bière anglaise_*car je parie qu'elle en boit en cachette*._ C'est comme notre petite fille qui ne boit que du lait et ne mange que de la bouillie. Ça se voit qu'elle n'a que deux ans_*franchement moi je mangeais déjà de la viande et des aliments solides à son âge cela prouve aussi que les moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers*_. Elle s'appelle Peggy_*donc c'est une cochonne*_. La tarte aux coings et aux haricots a été formidable. On aurait bien fait peut-être de prendre, au dessert, un petit verre de vin de Bourgogne australien mais je n'ai pas apporté le vin à table afin de ne pas donner aux enfants une mauvaise preuve de gourmandise_*avec tout ce qu'ils se sont empiffré elle ose dire ça !*_. Il faut leur apprendre à être sobre et mesuré dans la vie._

_M. SMITH, continuant sa lecture, fait claquer sa langue_.*il ne sait rien faire d'autre ?*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mrs Parker connaît un épicier roumain, nommé Popesco Rosenfeld _*comment ça se prononce ?*,_ qui vient d'arriver de Constantinople. C'est un grand spécialiste en yaourt. Il est diplômé de l'école des fabricants de yaourt d'Andrinople*je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des écoles de fabrication de yaourts en même temps moi je les mange avec ma cuillère dora l'exploratrice et puis c'est tout*. J'irai demain lui acheter une grande marmite de yaourt roumain folklorique_*ils n'ont pas de yaourts roumain folkloriques spécial halloween ? nous si_*. On n'a pas souvent des choses pareilles ici _*en même temps ils sont moldus donc pauvres*_, dans les environs de Londres._

_M. SMITH, continuant sa lecture, fait claquer sa langue._*et moi je vais le claquer par terre*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Le yaourt est excellent pour l'estomac, les reins, l'appendicite et l'apothéose_*elle ne sait pas que c'est aussi bon pour les orgasmes en particuliers pour le fist anal*_. C'est ce que m'a dit le docteur Mackenzie-King qui soigne les enfants de nos voisins, les Johns. C'est un bon médecin. On peut avoir confiance en lui. Il ne recommande jamais d'autres médicaments que ceux dont il a fait l'expérience sur lui-même_*et si il recommande la fellation, comment l'a-t-il testé lui-même ?*._ Avant de faire opérer Parker, c'est lui d'abord qui s'est fait opérer du foie, sans être aucunement malade._*si il a supporté la douleur d'une opération et de la faire à l'aveugle en même temps c'est qu'il n'est pas totalement sot*

_M. SMITH_

_Mais alors comment se fait-il que le docteur s'en soit tiré et que Parker en soit mort? _*parce que Parker est un con, tien je pensais qu'il était muet*

_Mme SMITH_

_Parce que l'opération a réussi chez le docteur et n'a pas réussi chez Parker._

_M. SMITH_

_Alors Mackenzie n'est pas un bon docteur. L'opération aurait dû réussir chez tous les deux ou alors tous les deux auraient dû succomber._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Pourquoi?_

_M. SMITH_

_Un médecin consciencieux doit mourir avec le malade s'ils ne peuvent pas guérir ensemble. Le commandant d'un bateau périt avec le bateau, dans les vagues. Il ne lui survit pas._

_Mme. SMITH_

_On ne peut comparer un malade à un bateau_.*pour la seule et unique fois je suis d'accord avec une moldue*

_M. SMITH_

_Pourquoi pas? Le bateau a aussi ses maladies _*lesquelles ?*_; d'ailleurs ton docteur est aussi sain qu'un vaisseau ; voilà pourquoi encore il devait périr en même temps que le malade comme le docteur et son bateau._*raisonnement totalement insensé*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ah! Je n'y avais pas pensé... C'est peut-être juste... et alors, quelle conclusion en tires-tu?_

_M. SMITH_

_C'est que tous les docteurs ne sont que des charlatans. Et tous les malades aussi. Seule la marine est honnête en Angleterre._*n'importe quoi*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mais pas les marins._

_M. SMITH_

_Naturellement. _

_Pause._

_M. SMITH, toujours avec son journal. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi à la rubrique de l'état civil, dans le journal, donne-t-on toujours l'âge des personnes décédées et jamais celui des nouveau-nés? C'est un non-sens._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Je ne me le suis jamais demandé_!*moi non plus*

_Un autre moment de silence. La pendule sonne sept fois. Silence. La pendule sonne trois fois. Silence. La pendule ne sonne aucune fois_.*a quoi correspondent les sonneries ?*

_M. SMITH, toujours dans son journal._

_Tiens, c'est écrit que Bobby Watson est mort._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mon Dieu, le pauvre, quand est-ce qu'il est mort?_

_M. SMITH_

_Pourquoi prends-tu cet air étonné? Tu le savais bien. Il est mort il y a deux ans. Tu te rappelles, on a été à son enterrement, il y a un an et demi._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Bien sûr que je me rappelle_.*je sais reconnaitre un mensonge quand j'en entends un ou là que j'en vois un*_ Je me suis rappelé tout de suite, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi-même tu as été si étonné de voir ça sur le journal._

_M. SMITH_

_Ça n'y était pas sur le journal. Il y a déjà trois ans qu'on a parlé de son décès_*je pensais que c'était deux ans*. _Je m'en suis souvenu par associations d'idées!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Dommage! Il était si bien conservé._*quel âge avait-il ?*

_M. SMITH_

_C'était le plus joli cadavre de Grande- Bretagne! Il ne paraissait pas son âge. Pauvre Bobby, il y avait quatre ans *bon il faut savoir à la fin soit deux soit trois ou soit quatre* qu'il était mort et il était encore chaud_*il se fait passer pour mort si il était encore chaud*. _Un véritable cadavre vivant_*tss les moldus et leurs oxymores_*. Et comme il était gai!_ *en même temps il les roule tous dans la farine*

_Mme. SMITH_

_La pauvre Bobby._

_M. SMITH_

_Tu veux dire « le » pauvre Bobby._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Non, c'est à sa femme que je pense. Elle s'appelait comme lui, Bobby, Bobby Watson. Comme ils avaient le même nom, on ne pouvait pas les distinguer l'un de l'autre quand on les voyait ensemble_*il n'y a rien de plus évident on tâte la personne pour savoir si elle à [a] une poitrine ou un service trois pièces*. _Ce n'est qu'après sa mort à lui, qu'on a pu vraiment savoir qui était l'un et qui était l'autre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, il y a des gens qui la confondent avec le mort et lui présentent des condoléances. Tu la connais?_

_M. SMITH_

_Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois, par hasard, à l'enterrement de Bobby._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Est-ce qu'elle est belle?_

_M. SMITH_

_Elle a des traits réguliers et pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est belle. Elle est trop_

_Grande et trop forte. Ses traits ne sont pas réguliers et pourtant on peut dire qu'elle est très belle. Elle est un peu trop petite et trop maigre._*bon il faut savoir à la fin !* _Elle est professeur de chant._

_La pendule sonne cinq fois. Un long temps._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Et quand pensent-ils se marier, tous les deux?_*mais qu'ils sont cons il y en a un des deux qui est mort ils ne vont donc pas se marier*

_M. SMITH_

_Le printemps prochain, au plus tard._

_Mme. SMITH_

_II faudra sans doute aller à leur mariage._

_M. SMITH_

_II faudra leur faire un cadeau de noces. Je me demande lequel ? _*ma visite peut-être pour que je puisse débarrasser de la terre ces affreux moldus*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Pourquoi ne leur offririons-nous pas un des sept plateaux d'argent dont on nous a fait don à notre mariage à nous et qui ne nous ont jamais servi à rien ? _

_Court silence. La pendule sonne deux fois._

_Mme. SMITH_

_C'est triste pour elle d'être demeurée veuve si jeune_.*à enfin ils ne délirent plus*

_M. SMITH_

_Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants._

_Mme. SMITH_

_II ne leur manquait plus que cela! Des enfants! Pauvre femme, qu'est-ce qu'elle en aurait fait!_

_M. SMITH_

_Elle est encore jeune. Elle peut très bien se remarier. Le deuil lui va si bien._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mais qui prendra soin des enfants? Tu sais bien qu'ils ont un garçon et une fille. Comment s'appellent-ils ?_*bon faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de tout le temps se contredire à un moment elle n'a pas d'enfant et l'instant d'après elle en a 2*

_M. SMITH_

_Bobby et Bobby comme leurs parents. L'oncle de Bobby Watson, le vieux Bobby Watson est_

_Riche et il aime le garçon. Il pourrait très bien se charger de l'éducation de Bobby._*l'éducation sexuelle ?*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ce serait naturel_*donc ils tolèrent l'inceste_*. Et la tante de Bobby Watson, la vieille Bobby Watson pourrait très bien, à son tour, se charger de l'éducation de Bobby Watson, la fille de Bobby Watson._*c'est confirmer ils ne pensent qu'à forniquer* _Comme ça, la maman de Bobby Watson, Bobby, pourrait se remarier. Elle a quelqu'un en vue?_

_M. SMITH_

_Oui, un cousin de Bobby Watson._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Qui? Bobby Watson?_

_M. SMITH_

_De quel Bobby Watson parles-tu?_

_Mme. SMITH_

_De Bobby Watson, le fils du vieux Bobby Watson l'autre oncle de Bobby Watson, le mort._

_M. SMITH_

_Non, ce n'est pas celui-là, c'est un autre. C'est Bobby Watson, le fils de la vieille Bobby Watson la tante de Bobby Watson, le mort._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Tu veux parler de Bobby Watson, le commis-voyageur?_

_M. SMITH_

_Tous les Bobby Watson sont commis voyageurs._*même les femmes ? moi je ne les ferais travailler qu'à me satisfaire sexuellement*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Quel dur métier!_*oh elle s'est fait bobby dans le dos de son mari et elle repense à sa bitte * _Pourtant, on y fait de bonnes affaires_.*oui je vois bien ce genre d'affaire*

_M. SMITH_

_Oui, quand il n'y a pas de concurrence._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Et quand n'y a-t-il pas de concurrence?_

_M. SMITH_

_Le mardi, le jeudi et le mardi._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ah! Trois jours par semaine? Et que fait Bobby Watson pendant ce temps-là?_

_M. SMITH_

_II se repose_*des séances de sexe intensives de ta femme*, _il dort._*comme tous les hommes après l'acte à part moi*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mais pourquoi ne travaille-t-il pas pendant ces trois jours s'il n'y a pas de concurrence ? _*si il a de la concurrence car ta femme a plusieurs amants*

_M. SMITH_

_Je ne peux pas tout savoir. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions idiotes!_

_Mme SMITH, offensée. _

_Tu dis ça pour m'humilier?_

_M. SMITH, tout souriant. Tu sais bien que non._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Les hommes sont tous pareils! Vous restez là, toute la journée, la cigarette à la bouche ou bien vous vous mettez de la poudre et vous fardez vos lèvres, cinquante fois par jour, si vous n'êtes pas en train de boire sans arrêt!_

_M. SMITH_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu voyais les hommes faire comme les femmes, fumer toute la journée, se poudrer, se mettre du rouge aux lèvres, boire du whisky?_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Quant à moi, je m'en fiche! Mais si tu dis ça pour m'embêter, alors... je n'aime pas ce genre de plaisanterie, tu le sais bien! Elle jette les chaussettes très loin _*elle prend le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour les lui envoyer à la figure ? en plus elles ne doivent pas sentir très bon*_ et montre ses dents. Elle se lève_

_M. SMITH, se lève à son tour et va vers sa femme, tendrement._

_Oh! Mon petit poulet rôti_*hé bien dis donc comme surnom les moldus font forts ! pour un peu on pourrait croire qu'il va la manger*,_ pourquoi craches-tu du feu ! _*elle envoie des chaussettes ou est une poule or les poules ne crachent pas de feu et les chaussettes ne sont brulantes que de sa transpiration* _Tu sais bien que je dis ça pour rire! (Il la prend par la taille et l'embrasse.) Quel ridicule couple de vieux amoureux nous faisons! Viens, nous allons éteindre et nous allons faire dodo ! _*dodo pff quelle expression enfantine ! et puis je parie qu'il va faire autre chose que dormir*

_SCENE II_

_LES MÊMES ET MARY_

_Mary, entrant._

_Je suis la bonne *mais qui est la mauvaise ?. J'ai passé un après-midi très agréable*à te faire baiser ?*. J'ai été au cinéma _*qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un cinéma ? *_avec un homme et j'ai vu un film avec des femmes *un harem donc*. A la sortie du cinéma, nous sommes allés boire de l'eau de- vie _*je connais l'expression donner la vie mais l'eau de vie ?*_ et du lait et puis on a lu le journal._

_Mme. SMITH_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un après-midi très agréable, que vous êtes allée au cinéma avec un homme et que vous avez bu de l'eau-de-vie et du lait. _*mais c'est ce qu'elle vient de dire andouille ! *

_M. SMITH_

_Et le journal!_

_MARY_

_Mme et M. Martin, vos invités, sont à la porte. Ils m'attendaient. Ils n'osaient pas entrer tout seuls. Ils devaient dîner avec vous, ce soir._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ah oui. Nous les attendions. Et on avait faim. Comme on ne les voyait plus venir, on allait manger sans eux _*non ils allaient se coucher*._ On n'a rien mangé, de toute la journée _*(ton ironique) pauvres petits moldus*_. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous absenter!_

_MARY_

_C'est vous qui m'avez donné la permission._

_M. SMITH_

_On ne l'a pas fait exprès!_

_MARY éclate de rire. Puis, elle pleure. Elle sourit._

_Je me suis acheté un pot de chambre. _*vide ou plein le pot de chambre ?*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ma chère Mary, veuillez ouvrir la porte et faites entrer M. et Mme Martin, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons vite nous habiller. _*donc ils étaient nus depuis tout ce temps*

_Mme et M. Smith sortent à droite. Mary ouvre la porte à gauche par laquelle entrent M. et Mme Martin._

_SCÈNE III_

_MARY, LES ÉPOUX MARTIN_

_MARY_

_Pourquoi êtes-vous venus si tard! Vous n'êtes pas polis. Il faut venir à l'heure. Compris? Asseyez-vous quand même là, et attendez, maintenant_.*et bien les moldus ne connaissent pas la courtoisie et la façon de bien traiter ses inviter*

_Elle sort._

_SCENE IV_

_LES MÊMES, MOINS MARY_

_Mme et M. Martin s'assoient l'un en face de l'autre, sans se parler. Ils se sourient, avec timidité._

_M. Martin _

_Mes excuses. Madame, mais il me semble, si je ne me trompe, que je vous ai déjà rencontrée quelque part._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_A moi aussi, Monsieur, il me semble que je vous ai déjà rencontré quelque part._

_M. MARTIN_

_Ne vous aurais-je pas déjà aperçue, Madame, à Manchester, par hasard?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_C'est très possible. Moi, je suis originaire de la ville de Manchester! Mais je ne me souviens pas très bien, Monsieur, je ne pourrais pas dire si je vous y ai aperçu, ou non!_

_M. MARTIN_

_Mon Dieu, comme c'est curieux! Moi aussi je suis originaire de la ville de Manchester, Madame!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux ! _*cette femme n'est qu'un perroquet*

_M. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux!... Seulement, moi, Madame, j'ai quitté la ville de Manchester, il y a cinq semaines, environ_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux! Quelle bizarre coïncidence! Moi aussi, Monsieur, j'ai quitté la ville de Manchester, il y a cinq semaines, environ._

_M. MARTIN_

_J'ai pris le train d'une demie après huit le matin, qui arrive à Londres à un quart avant cinq, Madame._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux! Comme c'est bizarre! Et quelle coïncidence! J'ai pris le même train, Monsieur, moi aussi ! _*quelle femme fade*

_M. MARTIN_

_Mon Dieu, comme c'est curieux! Peut-être bien alors, Madame, que je vous ai vue dans le train?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_C'est bien possible, ce n'est pas exclu, c'est plausible et, après tout, pourquoi pas!... Mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir, Monsieur ! *et en plus elle n'a pas de mémoire*_

_M. MARTIN_

_Je voyageais en deuxième classe, Madame. Il n'y a pas de deuxième classe en Angleterre, mais je voyage quand même en deuxième classe. _*les moldus et leurs contradictions*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est bizarre, que c'est curieux, et quelle coïncidence! Moi aussi. Monsieur, je voyageais en deuxième classe ! _

_M. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux! Nous nous sommes peut-être bien rencontrés en deuxième classe, chère madame!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_La chose est bien possible et ce n'est pas du tout exclu. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, cher Monsieur!_

_M. MARTIN_

_Ma place était dans le wagon n° 8, sixième compartiment, Madame!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux! Ma place aussi était dans le wagon n° 8, sixième compartiment, cher monsieur ! _

_M. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux et quelle coïncidence bizarre! Peut-être nous sommes-nous rencontrés dans le sixième compartiment, chère Madame?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_C'est bien possible, après tout! Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, cher Monsieur!_

_M. MARTIN_

_A vrai dire, chère Madame, moi non plus je ne m'en souviens pas, mais il est possible que nous nous soyons aperçus là, et si j'y pense bien, la chose me semble même très possible!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Oh! Vraiment, bien sûr, vraiment, Monsieur!_

_M. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux!... J'avais la place n° 3, près de la fenêtre, chère Madame._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Oh, mon Dieu, comme c'est curieux et comme c'est bizarre, j'avais la place n° 6, près de la fenêtre, en face de vous, cher Monsieur._

_M. MARTIN_

_Oh, mon Dieu, comme c'est curieux et quelle coïncidence!... Nous étions donc vis-à-vis, chère Madame! C'est là que nous avons dû nous voir ! _*ou alors ils sont tous les deux aveugles*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux! C'est possible mais je ne m'en souviens pas, Monsieur ! _*elle est amnésique alors*

_M. MARTIN_

_A vrai dire, chère Madame, moi non plus je ne m'en souviens pas. Cependant, il est très possible que nous nous soyons vus à cette occasion._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_C'est vrai, mais je n'en suis pas sûre du tout, Monsieur._

_M. MARTIN_

_Ce n'était pas vous, chère Madame, la dame qui m'avait prié de mettre sa valise dans le filet et qui ensuite m'a remercié et m'a permis de fumer?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Mais si, ça devait être moi, Monsieur! Comme c'est curieux, comme c'est curieux, et quelle coïncidence!_

_M. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux, comme c'est bizarre, quelle coïncidence! Eh bien alors, alors, nous nous sommes peut-être connus à ce moment-là, Madame?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux et quelle coïncidence! C'est bien possible, cher Monsieur! Cependant, je ne crois pas m'en souvenir._

_M. MARTIN_

_Moi non plus, Madame. _

_Un moment de silence. La pendule sonne_

_M. MARTIN_

_Depuis que je suis arrivé à Londres, j'habite rue Bromfield, chère Madame._

_Mme MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux, comme c'est bizarre! Moi aussi, depuis mon arrivée à Londres j'habite rue Bromfield, cher Monsieur._

_M. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux, mais alors, mais alors, nous nous sommes peut-être rencontrés rue Bromfield, chère Madame._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux; comme c'est bizarre! C'est bien possible, après tout! Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, cher Monsieur._

_M. MARTIN_

_Je demeure au n° 19, chère Madame._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux, moi aussi j'habite au n° 19, cher Monsieur._

_M. MARTIN_

_Mais alors, mais alors, mais alors, mais alors, mais alors, nous nous sommes peut-être vus dans cette maison, chère Madame?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_C'est bien possible, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, cher Monsieur._

_M. MARTIN_

_Mon appartement est au cinquième étage, c'est le n° 8, chère Madame._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux, mon Dieu, comme c'est bizarre! Et quelle coïncidence! Moi aussi j'habite au cinquième étage, dans l'appartement n° 8, cher Monsieur ! _*quel ennui*

_M. Martin, songeur._

_Comme c'est curieux, comme c'est curieux, comme c'est curieux et quelle coïncidence! Vous savez, dans ma chambre à coucher j'ai un lit. Mon lit est couvert d'un édredon vert. Cette chambre, avec ce lit et son édredon vert, se trouve au fond du corridor, entre le water et la bibliothèque, chère Madame!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Quelle coïncidence, ah mon Dieu, quelle coïncidence! Ma chambre à coucher a, elle aussi, un lit avec un édredon vert et se trouve au fond du corridor, entre les waters, cher Monsieur, et la bibliothèque!_

_M. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est bizarre, curieux, étrange! Alors, Madame, nous habitons dans la même chambre et nous dormons dans le même lit, chère Madame. C'est peut-être là que nous nous sommes rencontrés!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux et quelle coïncidence! C'est bien possible que nous nous y soyons rencontrés, et peut-être même la nuit dernière. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, cher Monsieur!_

_M. MARTIN_

_J'ai une petite fille, ma petite fille, elle habite avec moi, chère Madame. Elle a deux ans, elle est blonde, elle a un œil blanc et un œil rouge _*les yeux vairons c'est pas courant ça*_, elle est très jolie, elle s'appelle Alice _*Alice aux pays des merveilles ?*,_ chère Madame._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Quelle bizarre coïncidence! Moi aussi j'ai une petite fille, elle a deux ans, un œil blanc et un œil rouge, elle est très jolie et s'appelle aussi Alice, cher Monsieur!_

_M. Martin, même voix traînante, monotone._

_Comme c'est curieux et quelle coïncidence! Et bizarre! C'est peut-être la même, chère Madame!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Comme c'est curieux! C'est bien possible cher Monsieur._

_Un assez long moment de silence... La pendule sonne vingt-neuf fois._

_M. MARTIN, __après avoir longuement réfléchi, se lève lentement et. Sans se presser, se dirige vers Mme Martin qui, surprise par l'air solennel de M. Martin, s'est levée, elle aussi, tout doucement_

_M. Martin a la même voix rare, monotone, vaguement chantante. _*d'après la description on dirait Bins*

_Alors, chère Madame, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de doute, nous nous sommes déjà vus et vous êtes ma propre épouse... Elisabeth, je t'ai retrouvée!_

_Mme martin s'approche de M. Martin sans se presser. Ils s'embrassent sans expression._

_La pendule sonne une fois, très fort. Mais les époux Martin ne l'entendent pas._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Donald, c'est toi, Darling! Ils s'assoient dans le même fauteuil, se tiennent embrassés et s'endorment. La pendule sonne encore plusieurs fois. Mary, sur la pointe des pieds, un doigt sur ses lèvres, entre doucement en scène et s'adresse au public._

_SCENE V_

_LES MÊMES ET MARY_

_MARY_

_Elisabeth et Donald sort, maintenant, trop heureux pour pouvoir m'entendre. Je puis donc vous révéler un secret. Elisabeth n'est pas Elisabeth, Donald n'est pas Donald. En voici la preuve : l'enfant dont parle Donald n'est pas la fille d'Elisabeth, ce n'est pas la même personne. La fillette de Donald a un œil blanc et un autre rouge tout comme la fillette d'Elisabeth. Mais tandis que l'enfant de Donald a l'œil blanc à droite et l'œil rouge à gauche, l'enfant d'Elisabeth, lui, a l'œil rouge à droite et le blanc à gauche! Ainsi tout le système d'argumentation de Donald s'écroule en se heurtant à ce dernier obstacle qui anéantit toute sa théorie. Malgré les coïncidences extraordinaires qui semblent être des preuves définitives, Donald et Elisabeth n'étant pas les parents du même enfant ne sont pas Donald et Elisabeth. Il a beau croire qu'il est Donald, elle a beau se croire Elisabeth _*sortilège de confusion_*. Il a beau croire qu'elle est Elisabeth. Elle a beau croire qu'il est Donald : ils se trompent amèrement. Mais qui est le véritable Donald? Quelle est la véritable Elisabeth? Qui donc a intérêt à faire durer cette confusion? Je n'en sais rien. Ne tâchons pas de le savoir. Laissons les choses comme elles sont. (Elle fait quelques pas vers la porte, puis revient et s'adresse au public.) Mon vrai nom est Sherlock Holmes. *c'est qui celui-là, un alcoolique ?*_

_Elle sort._

_SCÈNE VI_

_LES MÊMES SANS MARY_

_La pendule sonne tant qu'elle veut. Après de nombreux instants, Mme et M. Martin se séparent et reprennent les places qu'ils avaient au début._

_M. MARTIN_

_Oublions, Darling, tout ce qui ne s'est pas passé entre nous et, maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, tâchons de ne plus nous perdre et vivons comme avant. _*si ils vivent comme avant ils vont oublier qui ils sont*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Oui, Darling._

_SCÈNE VII_

_LES MÊMES ET LES SMITH_

_Mme et M. Smith entrent à droite, sans aucun changement dans leurs vêtements. _*donc ils sont toujours nus*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Bonsoir, chers amis! Excusez-nous de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Nous avons pensé qu'on devait vous rendre les honneurs auxquels vous avez droit et, dès que nous avons appris que vous vouliez bien nous faire le plaisir de venir nous voir sans annoncer votre visite, nous nous sommes dépêchés d'aller revêtir nos habits de gala._

_M. SMITH, furieux._

_Nous n'avons rien mangé toute la journée. Il y a quatre heures que nous vous attendons. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus en retard?_

_Mme et M. Smith s'assoient en face des visiteurs. La pendule souligne les répliques, avec plus ou moins de force, selon le cas._

_Les Martin, elle surtout, ont l'air embarrassé et timide. C'est pourquoi la conversation s'amorce difficilement et les mots viennent, au début, avec peine. Un long silence gêné au début, puis d'autres silences et hésitations par la suite._

_M. SMITH_

_Hm._

_Silence._

_Hm, hm._

_Hm, hm, hm._

_Mme SMITH_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_M. MARTIN_

_Hm, hm, hm, hm._

_Silence._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Oh, décidément._

_Silence._

_M. MARTIN_

_Nous sommes tous enrhumés._

_M. SMITH_

_Pourtant il ne fait pas froid._

_Mme. SMITH_

_II n'y a pas de courant d'air._

_M. MARTIN_

_Oh non, heureusement._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_M. SMITH_

_Ah, la la la la._

_Silence._

_M. MARTIN_

_Vous avez du chagrin?_

_Silence._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Non. Il s'emmerde. _*enfin quelqu'un de franc*

_Silence._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Oh, Monsieur, à votre âge, vous ne devriez pas._

_Silence. _

_M. smith Le cœur n'a pas d'âge._

_Silence._

_M. MARTIN_

_C'est vrai._

_Silence._

_Mme. SMITH_

_On le dit._

_Silence._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_On dit aussi le contraire._

_Silence._

_M. SMITH_

_La vérité est entre les deux. _*et ils sont le cul entre deux chaises*

_Silence._

_M. MARTIN_

_C'est juste._

_Silence. _

_Mme Smith, aux époux Martin. _

_Vous qui voyagez beaucoup, vous devriez pourtant avoir des choses intéressantes à nous raconter._

_M. martin, à sa femme. _

_Dis, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as vue aujourd'hui?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Ce n'est pas la peine, on ne me croirait pas._

_M. SMITH_

_Nous n'allons pas mettre en doute votre bonne foi!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Vous nous offenseriez si vous le pensiez._

_M. martin, à sa femme. _

_Tu les offenserais, chérie, si tu le pensais..._

_Mme martin, gracieuse._

_Eh bien, j'ai assisté aujourd'hui à une chose extraordinaire. Une chose incroyable._

_M. MARTIN_

_Dis vite, chérie._

_M. SMITH_

_Ah, on va s'amuser._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Enfin._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Eh bien, aujourd'hui, en allant au marché pour acheter des légumes qui sont de plus en plus chers... _*ici ce sont les ingrédients interdits aux marché noir qui sont de plus en plus chers*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Qu'est-ce que ça va devenir!_

_M. SMITH_

_II ne faut pas interrompre, chérie, vilaine._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_J'ai vu, dans la rue, à côté d'un café, un Monsieur, convenablement vêtu, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, même pas, qui..._

_M. SMITH_

_Qui, quoi?_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Qui, quoi?_

_M. SMITH, à sa femme. Faut pas interrompre, chérie, tu es dégoûtante. _*c'est bien ce que je dis à longueur de journée !*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Chéri, c'est toi, qui as interrompu le premier, mufle. *c'est un animal le mufle non ?*_

_M. MARTIN_

_Chut. (A sa femme.) Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, le Monsieur?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Eh bien, vous allez dire que j'invente, il avait mis un genou par terre et se tenait penché._

_M. MARTIN, M. SMITH, Mme. SMITH_

_Oh!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Oui, penché._

_M. SMITH_

_Pas possible._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Si, penché. Je me suis approchée de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait..._*et pour lui foutre un coup de pied au cul par la même occasion*

_M. SMITH_

_Eh bien?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Il nouait les lacets de sa chaussure qui s'étaient défaits._

_LES TROIS AUTRES_

_Fantastique!_

_M. SMITH_

_Si ce n'était pas vous, je ne le croirais pas._

_M. MARTIN_

_Pourquoi pas? On voit des choses encore plus extraordinaires, quand on circule. Ainsi, aujourd'hui moi-même, j'ai vu dans le métro, assis sur une banquette, un monsieur qui lisait tranquillement son journal._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Quel original!_

_M. SMITH_

_C'était peut-être le même!_

_On entend sonner à la porte d'entrée._

_M. SMITH_

_Tiens, on sonne._

_Mme. SMITH_

_II doit y avoir quelqu'un. Je vais voir. (Elle a voir. Elle ouvre et revient.) Personne. Elle se rassoit._

_M. MARTIN_

_Je vais vous donner un autre exemple..._

_Sonnette._

_M. SMITH_

_Tiens, on sonne._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ça doit être quelqu'un. Je vais voir. (Elle va voir. Elle ouvre et revient.) Personne. Elle revient à sa place. _

_M. Martin, qui a oublié où il en est. _

_Euh!..._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Tu disais que tu allais donner un autre exemple._

_M. MARTIN_

_Ah oui..._

_Sonnette._

_M. SMITH_

_Tiens, on sonne._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Je ne vais plus ouvrir._

_M. SMITH_

_Oui, mais il doit y avoir quelqu'un!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_La première fois, il n'y avait personne. La deuxième fois, non plus. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y aura quelqu'un maintenant?_

_M. SMITH_

_Parce qu'on a sonné!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Ce n'est pas une raison._

_M. MARTIN_

_Comment? Quand on entend sonner à la porte, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un à la porte, qui sonne pour qu'on lui ouvre la porte._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Pas toujours. Vous avez vu tout à l'heure!_

_M. MARTIN_

_La plupart du temps, si._

_M. SMITH_

_Moi, quand je vais chez quelqu'un, je sonne pour entrer. Je pense que tout le monde fait pareil et que chaque fois qu'on sonne c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un. _*non moi je tape ou j'abats la porte*

_Mme smith_

_Cela est vrai en théorie. Mais dans la réalité les choses se passent autrement. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Votre femme a raison._

_M. MARTIN_

_Oh! Vous, les femmes, vous vous défendez toujours l'une l'autre._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Eh bien, je vais aller voir. Tu ne diras pas que je suis entêtée, mais tu verras qu'il n'y a personne! (Elle va voir. Elle ouvre la porte et la referme.) Tu vois, il n'y a personne._

_Elle revient à sa place._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ah! Ces hommes qui veulent toujours avoir raison et qui ont toujours tort! _*FAUX nous avons toujours raison les femmes ne doivent pas penser et pondre des gosses à longueur de journée*

_On entend de nouveau sonner._

_M. SMITH_

_Tiens, on sonne. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un. _

_Mme smith, qui fait une crise de colère. _

_Ne m'envoie plus ouvrir la porte. Tu as vu que c'était inutile. L'expérience nous apprend que lorsqu'on entend sonner à la porte, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais personne._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Jamais._

_M. MARTIN_

_Ce n'est pas sûr._

_M. SMITH_

_C'est .même faux. La plupart du temps, quand on entend sonner à la porte, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Il ne veut pas en démordre._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Mon mari aussi est très têtu._

_M. SMITH_

_Il y a quelqu'un._

_M. MARTIN_

_Ce n'est pas impossible._

_Mme smith, à son mari. Non._

_M. SMITH_

_Si._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Je te dis que non. En tout cas, tu ne me dérangeras plus pour rien. Si tu veux aller voir, vas-y toi-même !_

_M. SMITH_

_J'y vais._

_Mme Smith hausse les épaules. Mme Martin hoche la tête._

_M. SMITH, vas ouvrir._

_Ah! How do you do! (Il jette un regard à Mme Smith et aux époux Martin qui sont tous surpris.) C'est le Capitaine des Pompiers! _*je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est un pompier*

_SCENE VIII_

_LES MÊMES, LE CAPITAINE DES POMPIERS_

_Le pompier (Il à, bien entendu, un énorme casque qui brille _*à mon avis il n'y a pas que le casque qu'il astique pour faire briller*_ et un uniforme _*un uniforme de soubrette ?*)._ Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs. (Les gens sont encore un peu étonnés. Mme Smith, fâchée, tourne la tête et ne répond pas à son salut.) Bonjour, Madame Smith. Vous avez l'air fâché._

_Mme smith _

_Oh!_

_M. SMITH_

_C'est que, voyez-vous... ma femme est un peu humiliée de ne pas avoir eu raison. _*je l'avais dit les femmes ont tous le temps tort !*

_M. MARTIN_

_Il y a eu, Monsieur le Capitaine des Pompiers, une controverse entre Madame et Monsieur Smith._

_Mme smith, à M. Martin._

_Ça ne vous regarde pas! (A M. Smith.) Je te prie de ne pas mêler les étrangers à nos querelles familiales._

_M. SMITH_

_Oh, chérie, ce n'est pas bien grave. Le Capitaine est un vieil ami de la maison. Sa mère me faisait la cour _*tiens une cougar*,_ son père, je le connaissais. Il m'avait demandé de lui donner ma fille en mariage quand j'en aurais une _*et un pédophile*._ Il est mort en attendant _*mort de s'être trop branlé*.

_M. MARTIN_

_Ce n'est ni sa faute à lui _*si c'est sa faute*_ ni la vôtre._

_LE POMPIER_

_Enfin, de quoi s'agit-il?_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mon mari prétendait..._

_M. SMITH_

_Non, c'est toi qui prétendais._

_M. MARTIN_

_Oui, c'est elle._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Non, c'est lui._

_LE POMPIER_

_Ne vous énervez pas. Racontez-moi ça,_

_Madame Smith._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Eh bien, voilà. Ça me gêne beaucoup de vous parler franchement, mais un pompier est aussi un confesseur._

_LE POMPIER_

_Eh bien?_

_Mme. SMITH_

_On se disputait parce que mon mari disait que lorsqu'on entend sonner à la porte, il y a toujours quelqu'un._

_M. MARTIN_

_La chose est plausible. _*on ne l'a pas sonné lui*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Et moi, je disais que chaque fois que l'on sonne, c'est qu'il n'y a personne._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_La chose peut paraître étrange._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mais elle est prouvée, non point par des démonstrations théoriques, mais par des faits._

_M. SMITH_

_C'est faux, puisque le pompier est là. Il a sonné, j'ai ouvert, il était là._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Quand?_

_M. MARTIN_

_Mais tout de suite._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Oui, mais ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu sonner une quatrième fois que l'on a trouvé quelqu'un. Et la quatrième fois ne compte pas. _*et la quatrième fois qu'on te met enceinte ça compte ou pas ? *

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Toujours. Il n'y a que les trois premières qui comptent._

_M. SMITH_

_Monsieur le Capitaine, laissez-moi vous poser, à mon tour, quelques questions._

_LE POMPIER_

_Allez-y._

_M. SMITH_

_Quand j'ai ouvert et que je vous ai vu, c'était bien vous qui aviez sonné?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Oui, c'était moi._

_M. MARTIN_

_Vous étiez à la porte? Vous sonniez pour entrer?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Je ne le nie pas._

_M. SMITH, à sa femme, victorieusement._

_Tu vois? J'avais raison. Quand on entend sonner, c'est que quelqu'un sonne. Tu ne peux pas dire que le Capitaine n'est pas quelqu'un. _*mais moi je peux dire qu'il est un animal*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Certainement pas. Je te répète que je te parle seulement des trois premières fois puisque la quatrième ne compte pas._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Et quand on a sonné la première fois, c'était vous?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Non, ce n'était pas moi. _*un esprit frappeur donc*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Vous voyez? On sonnait et il n'y avait personne._

_M. MARTIN_

_C'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre?_

_M. SMITH_

_II y avait longtemps que vous étiez à la porte?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Trois quarts d'heure. _*mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas frappé avant ?*

_M. SMITH_

_Et vous n'avez vu personne?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Personne. J'en suis sûr. _*normal les esprits frappeur peuvent se rendre invisibles*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Est-ce que vous avez entendu sonner la deuxième fois?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Oui, ce n'était pas moi non plus. Et il n'y avait toujours personne._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Victoire! J'ai eu raison._

_M. SMITH, à sa femme._

_Pas si vite. (Au Pompier.) Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à la porte?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Rien. Je restais là. Je pensais à des tas de choses. _

_M. martin, au pompier._

_Mais la troisième fois... ce n'est pas vous qui aviez sonné?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Si, c'était moi._

_M. SMITH_

_Mais quand on a ouvert, on ne vous a pas vu._

_LE POMPIER_

_C'est parce que je me suis caché... pour rire._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ne riez pas, Monsieur le Capitaine. L'affaire est trop triste._

_M. MARTIN_

_En somme, nous ne savons toujours pas si, lorsqu'on sonne à la porte, il y a quelqu'un ou non!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Jamais personne._

_M. SMITH_

_Toujours quelqu'un._

_LE POMPIER_

_Je vais vous mettre d'accord. Vous avez un peu raison tous les deux. Lorsqu'on sonne à la_

_Porte, des fois il y a quelqu'un, d'autres fois il n'y a personne._

_M. MARTIN_

_Ça me paraît logique._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Je le crois aussi._

_LE POMPIER_

_Les choses sont simples, en réalité. (Aux époux Smith.) Embrassez-vous_.*et un voyeur ! un !*

_Mme. SMITH_

_On s'est déjà embrassé tout à l'heure._

_M. MARTIN_

_Ils s'embrasseront demain. Ils ont tout le temps._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Monsieur le Capitaine, puisque vous nous avez aidés à mettre tout cela au clair, mettez-vous à l'aise, enlevez votre casque _* ce n'est pas un préservatif à tout hasard _?* et asseyez-vous un instant. _*pour que je puisse vous sauter dessus et me faire engrosser *

_LE POMPIER_

_Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je veux bien enlever mon casque, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir. (Il s'assoit, sans enlever son casque.) _*pas con il ne s'embarrasse pas d'un môme mais a une bonne partie de jambes en l'air* _Je vous avoue que je suis venu chez vous pour tout à fait autre chose _*pour se faire prendre peut-être ? et ne pas prendre une femme*. _Je suis en mission de service. _

_Mme. SMITH_

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour votre service, Monsieur le Capitaine?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Je vais vous prier de vouloir bien excuser mon indiscrétion (très embarrassé) ; euh (il montre du doigt les époux Martin) ...puis je... devant eux..._*me masturber*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Ne vous gênez pas._

_M. MARTIN_

_Nous sommes de vieux amis. Ils nous racontent tout._

_M. SMITH_

_Dites._

_LE POMPIER_

_Eh bien, voilà. Est-ce qu'il y a le feu chez vous? _*est-ce que vous avez le feu au cul ? dit le franchement*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Pourquoi nous demandez-vous ça?_

_LE POMPIER_

_C'est parce que... excusez-moi, j'ai l'ordre d'éteindre tous les incendies dans la ville. _*avec ma propre lance et mon liquide spécial*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Tous?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Oui, tous._

_Mme smith, confuse._

_Je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas, voulez-vous que j'aille voir ? _*et vous tailler une pipe dans le même temps*

_M. SMITH, reniflant. _

_Il ne doit rien y avoir. Ça ne sent pas le roussi. _*mais ça sent la cyprine*

_Le pompier, désolé._

_Rien du tout? Vous n'auriez pas un petit feu de cheminée, quelque chose qui brûle dans le grenier ou dans la cave? Un petit début d'incendie, au moins ?_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien chez nous pour le moment. _*il n'y a pas de partouze pour l'instant*_ Je vous promets de vous avertir dès qu'il y aura quelque chose. _*car vous avez un engin des plus impressionnant*

_LE POMPIER_

_N'y manquez pas, vous me rendriez service. _*ça fait deux semaines que je n'aie pas baisé *

_Mme. SMITH_

_C'est promis. _

_Le pompier, aux époux Martin. _

_Et chez vous, ça ne brûle pas non plus ?_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Non, malheureusement._

_m. martin, au Pompier._

_Les affaires vont plutôt mal, en ce moment!_

_LE POMPIER_

_Très mal. Il n'y a presque rien, quelques bricoles, une cheminée, une grange. Rien de sérieux. Ça ne rapporte pas. Et comme il n'y a pas de rendement, la prime à la production est très maigre._

_M. SMITH_

_Rien ne va. C'est partout pareil. Le commerce, l'agriculture, cette année c'est comme pour le feu, ça ne marche pas_.*le sexe aussi*

_M. MARTIN_

_Pas de blé, pas de feu. _*pas de sexe pas de gosse*

_LE POMPIER_

_Pas d'inondation non plus. _*ça il ne peut pas voir les femmes fontaines*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mais il y a du sucre._

_M. SMITH_

_C'est parce qu'on le fait venir de l'étranger._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Pour les incendies, c'est plus difficile. Trop de taxes!_

_LE POMPIER_

_Il y a tout de même, mais c'est assez rare aussi, une asphyxie au gaz, ou deux _*un homme s'est étouffé entre une paire de seins trop fournie *. _Ainsi, une jeune femme s'est asphyxiée, la semaine dernière _*car elle avait voulu faire une pipe mais l'homme en avait une trop grande_*, elle avait laissé le gaz ouvert._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Elle l'avait oublié?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Non, mais elle a cru que c'était son peigne._

_M. SMITH_

_Ces confusions sont toujours dangereuses!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Est-ce que vous êtes allé voir chez le marchand d'allumettes?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Rien à faire. Il est assuré contre l'incendie. _*traduction il n'est pas gay*

_M. MARTIN_

_Allez donc voir, de ma part, le vicaire de Wakefield!_

_LE POMPIER_

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'éteindre le feu chez les prêtres. L'Evêque se fâcherait. Ils éteignent leurs feux tout seuls ou bien ils le font éteindre par des vestales._

_M. SMITH_

_Essayez voir chez Durand._

_LE POMPIER_

_Je ne peux pas non plus. Il n'est pas Anglais. Il est naturalisé seulement. Les naturalisés ont le droit d'avoir des maisons mais pas celui de les faire éteindre si elles brûlent._

_Mme smith_

_Pourtant, quand le feu s'y est mis l'année dernière, on l'a bien éteint quand même!_

_LE POMPIER_

_Il a fait ça tout seul. _*il s'est masturbé tout seul* _Clandestinement. Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui irais le dénoncer._

_M. SMITH_

_Moi non plus._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Puisque vous n'êtes pas trop pressé, Monsieur le Capitaine, restez encore un peu. Vous nous feriez plaisir._*dans tous les sens du terme*

_LE POMPIER_

_Voulez-vous que je vous raconte des anecdotes?_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Oh, bien sûr, vous êtes charmant._

_Elle l'embrasse._

_M. SMITH, Mme. MARTIN, M. MARTIN_

_Oui, oui, des anecdotes, bravo!_

_Ils applaudissent._

_M. SMITH_

_Et ce qui est encore plus intéressant, c'est que les histoires de pompier sont vraies, toutes, et vécues._

_LE POMPIER_

_Je parle de choses que j'ai expérimentées moi-même. La nature, rien que la nature. Pas les livres_.*il n'a pas lu le Kâma-Sûtra alors*

_M. MARTIN_

_C'est exact, la vérité ne se trouve d'ailleurs pas dans les livres, mais dans la vie._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Commencez! _*par moi avec un cunnilingus !*

_M. MARTIN_

_Commencez! _*par moi en me défonçant le trou de balle !*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Silence, il commence._

_Le pompier, toussote plusieurs fois._

_Excusez-moi, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous me gênez. Vous savez que je suis timide. _*je veux vous prendre par surprise*

_Mme. MITH_

_Il est charmant!_

_Elle l'embrasse._

_LE POMPIER_

_Je vais tâcher de commencer quand même. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas écouter._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Mais, si on n'écoutait pas, on ne vous entendrait pas._

_LE POMPIER_

_Je n'y avais pas pensé!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Je vous l'avais dit : c'est un gosse. _*donc pas assez mature pour elle*

_M. MARTIN, M. SMITH_

_Oh, le cher enfant!_

_Ils l'embrassent. _*à quatre en même temps ? Et bien dis donc il doit y avoir beaucoup de bave à terre pour ce baiser à 5*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Courage. _*je vous prépare et ensuite mon mari vous pénétrera *

_LE POMPIER_

_Eh bien, voilà. (Il toussote encore, puis commence d'une voix que l'émotion fait trembler.) « Le Chien et le bœuf », fable expérimentale : une fois, un autre bœuf demandait à un autre chien : pourquoi n'as-tu pas avalé ta trompe ? _*en te faisant une fellation_ ? Pardon, répondit le chien, c'est parce que j'avais cru que j'étais éléphant._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Quelle est la morale?_

_LE POMPIER_

_C'est à vous de la trouver. _*mais touchez un peu ma propre trompe*

_M. SMITH_

_Il a raison._

_Mme smith, furieuse. _

_Une autre._

_LE POMPIER_

_Un jeune veau avait mangé trop de verre pilé. En conséquence, il fut obligé d'accoucher. Il mit au monde une vache. Cependant, comme le veau était un garçon, la vache ne pouvait pas l'appeler « maman ». Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire « papa » non plus, parce que le veau était trop petit. Le veau fut alors obligé de se marier avec une personne et la mairie prit alors toutes les mesures édictées par les circonstances à la mode. _*il fut donc vendu pour être un gigolo (prostitué au masculin) *

_M. SMITH_

_A la mode de Caen._

_M. MARTIN_

_Comme les tripes._

_LE POMPIER_

_Vous la connaissiez donc?_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Elle était dans tous les journaux._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Ça s'est passé pas loin de chez nous._

_LE POMPIER_

_Je vais vous en dire une autre. « Le Coq. » Une fois, un coq voulut _*se*_faire le chien. Mais il n'eut pas de chance, car on le reconnut tout de suite._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Par contre, le chien qui voulut _*se*_faire le coq n'a jamais été reconnu._

_M. SMITH_

_Je vais vous en dire une, à mon tour : _

_« Le Serpent et le renard. » _

_Une fois, un serpent s'approchant d'un renard lui dit : « Il me semble que je vous connais! » Le renard lui répondit : « Moi aussi. » _*je vous aie baisé bien profond hier_* « Alors, dit le serpent, donnez-moi de l'argent. » « Un renard ne donne pas d'argent », répondit le rusé animal qui, pour s'échapper, sauta dans une vallée profonde pleine de fraisiers et de miel de poule. Le serpent l'y attendait déjà, en riant d'un rire méphistophélique. Le renard sortit son couteau en hurlant : « Je vais t'apprendre à vivre! » puis s'enfuit, en tournant le dos. Il n'eut pas de chance. Le serpent fut plus vif. D'un coup de poing bien choisi, il frappa le renard en plein front, qui se brisa en mille morceaux, tout en s'écriant : « Non! Non! Quatre fois non! Je ne suis pas ta fille ! »_*en effet ce n'est pas ta fille mais c'est ton père*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_C'est intéressant._

_Mme. SMITH_

_C'est pas mal._*on se refait un second tour ? j'ai pas eu d'orgasme*

_M. martin (il serre la main à M. Smith). _

_Mes félicitations._

_Le pompier, jaloux. _

_Pas fameuse. Et puis, je la connaissais._

_M. SMITH_

_C'est terrible._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mais ça n'a pas été vrai._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Si. Malheureusement._

_m. martin, à Mme Smith. _

_C'est votre tour, madame._

_Mme. SMITH_

_J'en connais une seule. Je vais vous la dire. Elle s'intitule : « Le Bouquet. »_

_M. SMITH_

_Ma femme a toujours été romantique._

_M. MARTIN_

_C'est une véritable Anglaise._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Voilà : Une fois, un fiancé avait apporté un bouquet de fleurs à sa fiancée qui lui dit merci ; mais avant qu'elle lui eût dit merci, lui, sans dire un seul mot, _*il la baisa contre la porte*_ lui prit les fleurs qu'il lui avait données pour lui donner une bonne leçon et, lui disant je les reprends, il lui dit au revoir en les reprenant et s'éloigna par-ci, par-là. _*ayant eu sa virginité*

_M. MARTIN_

_Oh, charmant! Embrasse ou n'embrasse pas Mme Smith._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Vous avez une femme, Monsieur Smith, dont tout le monde est jaloux. _*elle est ouverte à tout et ne rechigne jamais à vous taillez une pipe*

_M. SMITH_

_C'est vrai. Ma femme est _*la luxure* _l'intelligence même. Elle est même plus intelligente que moi. En tout cas, *même si j'aime me travestir* elle est beaucoup plus féminine que moi. On le dit. _

_Mme smith, au Pompier. _

_Encore une _*encore une baise*, _Capitaine._

_LE POMPIER_

_Oh non, il est trop tard. _*et je suis fatigué d'avoir autant baisé en une soirée*

_M. MARTIN_

_Dites quand même._

_LE POMPIER_

_Je suis trop fatigué._

_M. SMITH_

_Rendez-nous ce service. *et ma femme et moi nous vous taillons une pipe ensemble*_

_M. MARTIN_

_Je vous en prie._

_LE POMPIER_

_Non._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Vous avez un cœur de glace. Nous sommes sur des charbons ardents._

_Mme. SMITH, __tombe à ses genoux, en sanglotant, ou ne le fait pas__._

_Je vous en supplie. _*je dois remplir ma bouche avec votre bitte sans quoi je n'aurais pas ma ration de sperme journalier*

_LE POMPIER_

_Soit._

_M. SMITH, à l'oreille de Mme Martin. _

_Il accepte! Il va encore nous embêter._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Zut._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Pas de chance. J'ai été trop polie._

_LE POMPIER_

_« Le Rhume » : Mon beau-frère avait, du côté paternel, un cousin germain dont un oncle maternel avait un beau-père dont le grand-père paternel avait épousé en secondes noces une jeune indigène dont le frère avait rencontré, dans un de ses voyages, une fille dont il s'était épris et avec laquelle il eut un fils qui se maria avec une pharmacienne intrépide qui n'était autre que la nièce d'un quartier-maître inconnu de la Marine britannique et dont le père adoptif avait une tante parlant couramment l'espagnol et qui était, peut-être, une des petites-filles d'un ingénieur, mort jeune, petit-fils lui-même d'un propriétaire de vignes dont on tirait un vin médiocre, mais qui avait un petit-cousin, casanier, adjudant, dont le fils avait épousé une bien jolie jeune femme, divorcée, dont le premier mari était le fils d'un sincère patriote qui avait su élever dans le désir de faire fortune une de ses filles qui put se marier avec un chasseur qui avait connu Rothschild et dont le frère, après avoir changé plusieurs fois de métier, se maria et eut une fille dont le bisaïeul, chétif, portait des lunettes que lui avait données un sien cousin, beau-frère d'un Portugais, fils naturel d'un meunier, pas trop pauvre, dont le frère de lait avait pris pour femme la fille d'un ancien médecin de campagne, lui-même frère de lait du fils d'un laitier, lui-même fils naturel d'un autre médecin de campagne, marié trois fois de suite dont la troisième femme..._

_M. MARTIN_

_J'ai connu cette troisième femme, si je ne me trompe. Elle mangeait du poulet dans un guêpier._

_LE POMPIER_

_Ce n'était pas la même._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Chut!_

_LE POMPIER_

_Je dis : ...dont la troisième femme était la fille de la meilleure sage-femme de la région et qui, veuve de bonne heure..._

_M. SMITH_

_Comme ma femme._

_LE POMPIER_

_...s'était remariée avec un vitrier, plein d'entrain, qui avait fait, à la fille d'un chef de gare, un enfant qui avait su faire son chemin dans la vie..._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Son chemin de fer..._

_M. MARTIN_

_Comme aux cartes._

_LE POMPIER_

_Et avait épousé une marchande de neuf saisons _*9 ans rien que ça encore un pédophile*, _dont le père avait un frère, maire d'une petite ville, qui avait pris pour femme une institutrice blonde dont le cousin, pêcheur à la ligne..._

_M. MARTIN_

_A la ligne morte?_

_LE POMPIER_

_...avait pris pour femme une autre institutrice blonde, nommée elle aussi Marie, dont le frère s'était marié à une autre Marie, toujours institutrice blonde..._

_M. SMITH_

_Puisqu'elle est blonde, elle ne peut être que Marie._

_LE POMPIER_

_...et dont le père avait été élevé au Canada par une vieille femme qui était la nièce d'un curé dont la grand-mère attrapait, parfois, en hiver, comme tout le monde, un rhume._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Curieuse histoire. Presque incroyable._

_M. MARTIN_

_Quand on s'enrhume, il faut prendre des rubans._

_M. SMITH_

_C'est une précaution inutile, mais absolument nécessaire._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Capitaine, mais je n'ai pas très bien compris votre histoire. A la fin, quand on arrive à la grand-mère du prêtre, on s'empêtre._

_M. SMITH_

_Toujours, on s'empêtre entre les pattes du prêtre_.*car il faut se cacher sous sa robe et lui faire une pipe en même temps qu'il fait la messe et supporter ses coups de reins*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Oh oui, Capitaine, recommencez ! _*à nous donner du plaisir*_ Tout le monde vous le demande._

_LE POMPIER_

_Ah! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir. Je suis en mission de service. Ça dépend de l'heure qu'il est._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Nous n'avons pas l'heure, chez nous._

_LE POMPIER_

_Mais la pendule?_

_M. SMITH_

_Elle marche mal. Elle a l'esprit de contradiction. Elle indique toujours le contraire de l'heure qu'il est._

_SCÈNE IX_

_LES MÊMES, AVEC MARY_

_MARY_

_Madame... Monsieur..._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Que voulez-vous?_

_M. SMITH_

_Que venez-vous faire ici?_

_MARY_

_Que Madame et Monsieur m'excusent... et ces Dames et Messieurs aussi... je voudrais... je voudrais... à mon tour... vous dire une anecdote._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?_

_M. MARTIN_

_Je crois que la bonne de nos amis devient folle... Elle veut dire elle aussi une anecdote._

_LE POMPIER_

_Pour qui se prend-elle? (Il la regarde.) Oh!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_De quoi vous mêlez-vous?_

_M. SMITH_

_Vous êtes vraiment déplacée, Mary..._

_LE POMPIER_

_Oh! Mais c'est elle! Pas possible._

_M. SMITH_

_Et vous?_

_MARY_

_Pas possible! Ici?_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça!_

_M. SMITH_

_Vous êtes amis?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Et comment donc! _*c'est ma sex friend*

_Mary se jette au cou du Pompier._

_MARY_

_Heureuse de vous revoir... enfin! _*vous allez pouvoir me combler avec votre gros engin*

_M. et Mme SMITH_

_Oh!_

_M. SMITH_

_C'est trop fort, ici, chez nous, dans les environs de Londres._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ce n'est pas convenable!..._

_LE POMPIER_

_C'est elle qui a éteint mes premiers feux._

_MARY_

_Je suis son petit jet d'eau._

_M. MARTIN_

_S'il en est ainsi... chers amis... ces sentiments sont explicables, humains, honorables..._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Tout ce qui est humain est honorable._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Je n'aime quand même pas la voir là... parmi nous..._

_M. SMITH_

_Elle n'a pas l'éducation nécessaire..._

_LE POMPIER_

_Oh, vous avez trop de préjugés._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Moi je pense qu'une bonne, en somme, bien que cela ne me regarde pas, n'est jamais qu'une bonne..._*à baiser*

_M. MARTIN_

_Même si elle peut faire, parfois, un assez bon détective. _*et trouver tous vos endroits les plus sensibles pour vous faire perdre pieds en un instant*

_LE POMPIER_

_Lâche-moi._

_MARY_

_Ne vous en faites pas!... Ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça._

_M. SMITH_

_Hum... hum... vous êtes attendrissants, tous les deux, mais aussi un peu... un peu..._

_M. MARTIN_

_Oui, c'est bien le mot._

_M. SMITH_

_... Un peu trop voyants..._

_M. MARTIN_

_Il y a une pudeur britannique, excusez-moi encore une fois de préciser ma pensée, incomprise des étrangers, même spécialistes, grâce à laquelle, pour m'exprimer ainsi... enfin, je ne dis pas ça pour vous..._

_MARY_

_Je voulais vous raconter..._

_M. SMITH_

_Ne racontez rien..._

_MARY_

_Oh si!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Allez, ma petite Mary, allez gentiment à la cuisine y lire vos poèmes, devant la glace..._

_M. MARTIN_

_Tiens, sans être bonne, moi aussi je lis des poèmes devant la glace._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Ce matin, quand tu t'es regardé dans la glace tu ne t'es pas vu._

_M. MARTIN_

_C'est parce que je n'étais pas encore là..._

_MARY_

_Je pourrais, peut-être, quand même vous réciter un petit poème._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ma petite Mary, vous êtes épouvantablement têtue._

_MARY_

_Je vais vous réciter un poème, alors, c'est entendu? C'est un poème qui s'intitule « Le Feu » en l'honneur du Capitaine._

_Le Feu_

_Les polycandres brillaient dans les bois Une pierre prit feu Le château prit feu La forêt prit feu Les hommes prirent feu Les femmes prirent feu Les oiseaux prirent feu Les poissons prirent feu L'eau prit feu Le ciel prit feu La cendre prit feu La fumée prit feu Le feu prit feu Tout prit feu Prit feu, prit feu. _*finalement je l'aime bien cette petite elle a une bonne imagination*

_Elle dit le poème poussée par les Smith hors de la pièce._

_SCENE X_

_LES MÊMES, SANS MARY_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Ça m'a donné froid dans le dos..._

_M. MARTIN_

_Il y a pourtant une certaine chaleur dans ces vers._

_LE POMPIER_

_J'ai trouvé ça merveilleux._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Tout de même..._

_M. SMITH_

_Vous exagérez..._

_LE POMPIER_

_Écoutez, c'est vrai... tout ça c'est très subjectif... mais ça c'est ma conception du monde. Mon rêve. Mon idéal... et puis ça me rappelle que je dois partir. Puisque vous n'avez pas l'heure, moi, dans trois quarts d'heure et seize minutes exactement j'ai un incendie, à l'autre bout de la ville. Il faut que je me dépêche. Bien que ce ne soit pas grand-chose._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Qu'est-ce que ce sera? Un petit feu de cheminée?_

_LE POMPIER_

_Oh même pas. Un feu de paille et une petite brûlure d'estomac._

_M. SMITH_

_Alors, nous regrettons votre départ._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Vous avez été très amusant. _*et très orgasmique*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Grâce à vous, nous avons passé un vrai quart d'heure cartésien._

_Le pompier se dirige vers la sortie, puis s'arrête. _

_A propos, et la Cantatrice chauve?_

_Silence général, gêne._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Elle se coiffe toujours de la même façon._

_LE POMPIER_

_Ah! Alors au revoir, Messieurs, Dames._

_M. MARTIN_

_Bonne chance, et bon feu!_

_LE POMPIER_

_Espérons-le. Pour tout le monde._

_Le Pompier s'en va. Tous le conduisent jusqu'à la porte et reviennent à leurs places._

_SCÈNE XI_

_LES MÊMES, SANS LE POMPIER_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Je peux acheter un couteau de poche pour mon frère, mais vous ne pouvez acheter l'Irlande pour votre grand-père._

_M. SMITH_

_On marche avec les pieds, mais on se réchauffe à l'électricité _*élecitriticité c'est quoi ce machin* _ou au charbon._

_M. MARTIN_

_Celui qui vend aujourd'hui un bœuf, demain aura un œuf._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Dans la vie, il faut regarder par la fenêtre. _*pour voir mes mangemorts arriver et vous tuer*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_On peut s'asseoir sur la chaise, lorsque la chaise n'en a pas. _*de godmichets*

_M. SMITH_

_Il faut toujours penser à tout._

_M. MARTIN_

_Le plafond est en haut, le plancher est en bas._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Quand je dis oui, c'est une façon de parler._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_A chacun son destin._

_M. SMITH_

_Prenez un cercle, caressez-le, il deviendra vicieux!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Le maître d'école apprend à lire aux enfants, mais la chatte allaite ses petits quand ils sont petits._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Cependant que la vache nous donne ses queues. _*non c'est le taureau qui vous prêtre sa queue pour votre quart d'heure zoophile*

_M. SMITH_

_Quand je suis à la campagne, j'aime la solitude et le calme. _*car je peux m'envoyer en l'air sans que mes voisins ne me reproche mes cris*

_M. MARTIN_

_Vous n'êtes pas encore assez vieux pour cela._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Benjamin Franklin avait raison : vous êtes moins tranquille que lui._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Quels sont les sept jours de la semaine?_

_M. SMITH_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday._

_M. MARTIN_

_Edward is a clerk; his sister Nancy is a typist, and his brother William a shop assistant._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Drôle de famille!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_J'aime mieux un oiseau dans un champ qu'une chaussette dans une brouette. _*et moi j'aime mieux être dans un moldu, qu'un moldu dans moi*

_M. SMITH_

_Plutôt un filet dans un chalet, que du lait dans un palais._

_M. MARTIN_

_La maison d'un Anglais est son vrai palais._

_Mme SMITH_

_Je ne sais pas assez d'espagnol pour me faire comprendre._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Je te donnerai les pantoufles de ma belle-mère si tu me donnes le cercueil de ton mari. _*c'est un très bel échange ! J'aurais était ravis de le faire avant*

_M. SMITH_

_Je cherche un prêtre monophysite pour le marier avec notre bonne. _*car c'est une femme qui veut tout le temps baiser et il faut calmer ses ardeurs*

_M. MARTIN_

_Le pain est un arbre tandis que le pain est aussi un arbre, et du chêne naît un chêne, tous les matins à l'aube._

_Mme SMITH_

_Mon oncle vit à la campagne mais ça ne regarde pas la sage-femme. _*car elle va vouloir se le faire et lui ne veut pas*

_M. MARTIN_

_Le papier c'est pour écrire, le chat c'est pour le rat. Le fromage c'est pour griffer. _*et la chatte c'est pour baiser*

Mme. SMITH

_L'automobile va très vite, mais la cuisinière prépare mieux les plats. _*mais les putains font mieux les pipes*

_M. SMITH_

_Ne soyez pas dindons, embrassez plutôt le conspirateur. _*l'aspirateur ?*

_M. MARTIN_

_Charity begins at home._

_Mme. SMITH_

_J'attends que l'aqueduc vienne me voir à mon moulin._

_M. MARTIN_

_On peut prouver que le progrès social est bien meilleur avec du sucre. _*non il est meilleur avec du chocolat à 70% de cacao*

_M. SMITH_

_A bas le cirage! _*à bas les moldus !*

_A la suite de cette dernière réplique de M. Smith, les autres se taisent un instant, stupéfaits. On sent qu'il y a un certain énervement. Les coups que frappe la pendule sont plus nerveux aussi. Les répliques qui suivent doivent être dites, d'abord, sur un ton glacial, hostile. L'hostilité et l'énervement iront en grandissant. A la fin de cette scène, les quatre personnages devront se trouver debout, tout près les uns des autres, criant leurs répliques, levant les poings, prêts à se jeter les uns sur les autres._

_M. MARTIN_

_On ne fait pas briller ses lunettes avec du cirage noir._*en effet c'est avec du cirage violet*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Oui, mais avec l'argent on peut acheter tout ce qu'on veut. _*et aussi avec le pouvoir*

_M. MARTIN_

_J'aime mieux tuer un lapin que de chanter dans le jardin. _*oh non les petits lapins c'est trop mignon !*

_M. SMITH_

_Kakatoès, kakatoès, kakatoès, kakatoès, kakatoès, kakatoès, kakatoès, kakatoès, kakatoès, kakatoès. _*c'est un ingrédient de cuisine non ?*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Quelle cacade, quelle cacade, quelle cacade, quelle cacade, quelle cacade, quelle cacade, quelle cacade, quelle cacade, quelle cacade. _*elle ne veut pas dire cascade ?*

_M. MARTIN_

_Quelle cascade de cacades, quelle cascade de cacades, quelle cascade de cacades, quelle cascade de cacades, quelle cascade de cacades, quelle cascade de cacades, quelle cascade de cacades, quelle cascade de cacades. _*Ah ! là ! ça a du sens*

_M. SMITH_

_Les chiens ont des puces, les chiens ont des puces. _

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Cactus, Coccyx! Coccus! cocardard! cochon! _(mouvement de sourcils vers le haut)

_Mme. SMITH_

_Encaqueur, tu nous encaques. _*enculé tu nous encules*

_M. MARTIN_

_J'aime mieux pondre un œuf que voler un bœuf._*donc un de ces ancêtres est un gallinacé, quand je dis que les moldus sont des animaux*

_Mme martin, ouvrant tout grand la bouche._

_Ah! oh! ah! oh! laissez-moi grincer des dents._

_M. SMITH_

_Caïman !_

_M. MARTIN_

_Allons gifler Ulysse._

_M. SMITH_

_Je m'en vais habiter ma Cagna dans mes cacaoyers._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Les cacaoyers des cacaoyères donnent pas des cacahuètes, donnent du cacao! Les cacaoyers des cacaoyères donnent pas des cacahuètes, donnent du cacao! Les cacaoyers des cacaoyères donnent pas des cacahuètes, donnent du cacao._

_Mme. SMITH_

_Les souris ont des sourcils, les sourcils n'ont pas de souris. _*c'est d'une logique imparable*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Touche pas ma babouche ! _*ou je te la jette à la figure*

_M. MARTIN_

_Bouge pas la babouche !_

_M. SMITH_

_Touche la mouche, mouche pas la touche._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_La mouche bouge. _*en même temps si elle ne bougeait pas elle se ferait écraser*

_Mme. SMITH_

_Mouche ta bouche._

_M. MARTIN_

_Mouche le chasse-mouche, mouche le chasse-mouche._

_M. SMITH_

_Escarmoucheur escarmouche!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Scaramouche!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Sainte-Nitouche!_

_M. MARTIN_

_T'en as une couche ! _*il est incontinent*

_M. SMITH_

_Tu m'embouches._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Sainte Nitouche touche ma cartouche. _*il veut dévirginiser une sainte hé ben y'a du travail*

_Mme. SMITH_

_N'y touchez pas, elle est brisée. _*ha a ! qu'est-ce que j'avais dit !*

_M. MARTIN_

_Sully! _*c'était donc le nom de la sainte*

_M. SMITH_

_Prudhomme !_

_Mme. MARTIN, M. SMITH_

_François._

_Mme SMITH, M. MARTIN_

_Coppée._

_Mme. MARTIN, M. SMITH_

_Coppée Sully!_

_Mme SMITH, M. MARTIN_

_Prudhomme François._

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Espèces de glouglouteurs, espèces de glouglouteuses._

_M. MARTIN_

_Mariette, cul de marmite!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Khrishnamourti, Khrishnamourti, Khrishnamourti * c'est quoi ça le nom d'un pharaon ?*_

_M. SMITH_

_Le pape dérape! Le pape n'a pas de soupape. La soupape a un pape. _

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Bazar, Balzac, Bazaine !_

_M. MARTIN_

_Bizarre, beaux-arts, baisers !_

_M. SMITH_

_A, c, i, o, u, a, c, i, o, u, a, c, i, o, u, i ! _*?*

_Mme. MARTIN_

_B, c, d, f, g, m, n, p, r, s, t, v, w, x, z ! _*?*

_M. MARTIN_

_De l'ail à l'eau, du lait à l'ail ! _*tiens il faudrait que mon cuisinier m'en fasse*

_Mme Smith, imitant le train._

_Teuff, teuff, teuff, teuff, teuff, teuff, teuff, teuff, teuff, teuff, teuff!_

_M. SMITH_

_C'est!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Pas!_

_M. MARTIN_

_Par!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Là!_

_M. SMITH_

_C'est!_

_Mme. MARTIN_

_Par!_

_M. MARTIN _

_I!_

_Mme. SMITH_

_Ci!_

_Tous ensemble, au comble de la fureur, hurlent les uns aux oreilles des autres. La lumière s'est éteinte. Dans l'obscurité on entend sur un rythme de plus en plus rapide :_

_TOUS ENSEMBLE_

_C'est pas par-là, c'est par ici, c'est pas par-là, c'est par ici, c'est pas par-là, c'est par ici, c'est pas par-là, c'est par ici, c'est pas par-là, c'est par ici, c'est pas par-là, c'est par ici !_

_Les paroles cessent brusquement. De nouveau, lumière. M. et Mme Martin sont assis comme les Smith au début de la pièce. La pièce recommence avec les Martin, qui disent exactement les répliques des Smith dans la première scène, tandis que le rideau se ferme doucement._

_RIDEAU_

*bien donc en résumer dans leurs œuvres les plus distinguées les moldus ne pensent qu'à la nourriture et au sexe donc ce sont des animaux et j'avais raison depuis le début, je peux maintenant aller conquérir le monde et le débarrasser de tous ces moldus et crétins de sorciers mouhahahaha !*

C'est ainsi que commença le règne de terreur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (alors que soit-dit-en passant ce serait plus juste de dire celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-surnom) et fut vaincu des années après par un nourrisson d'un an.

-j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que ceux qui savent ce qu'est le fist ne sont pas trop dégoutés (on l'est toujours les premières fois qu'on en entend parler)

Vous vous voulez savoir ce qu'est le fist ?

Vraiment

Bon je vous aurais prévenus

C'est vraiment à vos risques et périls

Bon tant pis je vous la donne de toutes façons vous n'êtes que des têtes de mules !

Vous êtes prêts alors arrêtez de manger

Le fist :

C'est le fait de passer sa main puis son bras (jusqu'à parfois son épaule pour les plus doués) dans le rectum du partenaire, celui qui pénètre ne doit pas avoir peur de toucher de la merde car même si le pénétré s'est lavé à fond il en reste toujours mais celui qui pénètre peut apprécier l'attention. Comme le bras est long les doigts vont dans le gros intestin (et même dans le petit si on a vraiment un bras long) et le pénétré vas avoir des sensations inédites mais il faut qu'il se dise que ce sont des bonnes car si ils pensent que ce sont des mauvaises il va se contracter et il est possible que celui qui pénètre soit coincé en lui et plus de lui faire mal.

Voilà je vous avais prévenus. Et bon appétit pour ceux qui vont manger ou qui n'ont pas suivi mon conseil.

Note correctrice : je te corrige sur le fist, il n'y a pas que le fist anal. Le fist se pratique également dans le vagin, c'est même la pratique de « base », le pénétrant enfonçant ça main jusqu'au poignet d'où le nom de la pratique « fist » qui veut dire poignet en anglais. Voilà c'était le point cul-ture XD

Ah bon moi je n'avais entendu parler que de la pratique anal, en même temps il y a plus de place dans le rectum que dans le vagin


End file.
